


Abyss

by Fluffhd



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: #cryingintheclubat2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 17:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd





	Abyss

A little poke for a storm on Jupiter, a gentle puff of air for a galaxy to explode and Crowley dips his pinky finger slowly into the mixture of elements, the radiant glistening bits of the universe, and he stirs, considering for a moment what it was to be a creator with a child, to want only the best for them. 

He stirred and spiraled and watched as his thoughts drifted, the spiral turning black and all the light sucked away. Strange, Crowley thought, he hadn't meant to create a black hole. But he supposed it was still beautiful. Dark and misunderstood, taking in everything. Where did it all go? Crowley would ask. He always had so many questions to ask. Today he would build stars, and later ask what makes such a beautiful light fade into darkness. 

What casts glory into the abyss.


End file.
